Hikotaro Gekidan
Perfil * Nombre:ほんだ ひろたろう/ Gekidan Hikotaro * Profesión: Actor * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Ibaraki, Japón * Estatura: 170cm * Signo zodiacal: Acuario * Tipo de sangre: A * Agencia: [http://es.wolf-blue.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:CJ-Z_Entertainment CJ-Z''' Entertainment] Dramas * Last Chance (TV Tokyo, 2018) * Kansayaku Nozaki Shuhei (WOWOW, 2018) * Seven Day Queen (KVSJ, 2017) * Scholar Who Walks the Night (MBC, 2015) * Peter no Soretsu (TBS, 2014) * S ~ Saigo no Keikan (TBS, 2014) * Nameless Poison ~ Na mo Naki Doku (TBS, 2013) * Utamaro's Mashie (TV Asahi, 2012) * Resident~5-nin no Kenshui (TBS, 2012) * Tightrope no Onna (NHK, 2012) * Koisuru Hae Onna (NHK, 2012) * Chouchou-san (NHK, 2011) * Madonna Verde (NHK, 2011) * Tsukahara Bokuden (NHK, 2011) * Heaven's Flower (TBS, 2011) * Ryomaden (NHK, 2010) * Sono Otoko, Fuku-Shocho 3 (TV Asahi, 2009) * Nene (TV Tokyo, 2009) * Sirius no Michi (WOWOW, 2008) * Shikaku Ukeoinin 2 (TV Tokyo, 2008) * Sono Otoko, Fuku-Shocho 2 (TV Asahi, 2008) * Full Swing (NHK, 2008) * Ten to Sen (TV Asahi, 2007) * Mop Girl (TV Asahi, 2007) * Tengoku to Jigoku (TV Asahi, 2007) * Doubutsu 119 (NTV, 2007) * Sono Otoko, Fuku-Shocho (TV Asahi, 2007) * Erai Tokoro ni Totsuide Shimatta! (TV Asahi, 2007) * Akechi Mitsuhide (Fuji TV, 2007) * Kamen Rider Kabuto (TV Asahi, 2006) * Sailor Fuku to Kikanju (TBS, 2006) * Trick Shinsaku Special (TV Asahi, 2005) * Kunitori Monogatari (TV Tokyo, 2005) * Zeppeki (NHK, 2004) * Toride Naki Mono (TV Asahi, 2004) * Keishicho Kanshiki Han 2004 (NTV, 2004) * Anata no Tonari ni Dareka Iru (Fuji TV, 2003) * Santa ga Koroshi ni Yatte Kita 2 (KTV, 1997) * Nemuri Kyoshiro (TV Asahi, 1998) * Kimi No Te Ga Sasayaite Iru (1997) * Byakkotai 1986 (TV Asahi, 1986) Películas * Your Lie in April (2016) * Tokyo Mukokuseki Shoujo (2015) * Before The Leaves Fall | Yuzuriha no Koro (2015) * Uzumasa Limelight | Uzumasa Raimuraito (2014) * Kikaida Reboot (2014) * Tenshin (2013) * Shield of Straw | Wara no Tate (2013) * 009-1: The End of the Beginning (2013) * The Serialist | Niryu Shosetsuka (2013) * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z (2013) * Shield of Straw | Wara no Tate (2013) * Love Gear | Koisuru Haguruma (2013) * DOG x POLICE: The K-9 Force | DOG×POLICE: Junpaku no Kizuna (2011) * Young Black Jack (2011) * Sakurada Gate Incident | Sakuradamongai No Hen (2010) * You Dance With The Summer | Kimi ga Odoru, Natsu (2010) * Hitoya ni Saku Hana (2010) * Zero Focus | Zero no Shuten (2009) * DumBeast | Donju (2009) * Tajomaru (2009) * Fukemon (2009) * Noto no Hanayome (2008) * Bizan (2007) * Kiiroi Namida (2007) * The Sword of Alexander | Taitei no ken (2007) * Love Never to End | Ai no rukeichi (2007) * I Just Didn't Do It | Soredemo boku wa yattenai (2006) * Breath Less (2006) * Tannka (2006) * YAMATO (2005) * Masked Rider: The First | Kamen Raida: The First (2005) * Touch | Tatchi (2005) * Who's Camus Anyway? | Kamyu nante shiranai (2005) * Kamikaze Girls | Shimotsuma Monogatari (2004) * Half a Confession | Hanochi (2004) * New Graveyard of Honor | Shin jingi no hakaba (2002) * Genji: A Thousand-Year Love | Sennen no koi - Hikaru Genji monogatari (2001) * Vengeance for Sale | Sukedachi-ya Sukeroku (2001) * Love Ghost | Shibito no koiwazurai (2001) * Man-hole (2001) * Pyrokinesis | Cross Fire | Kurosufaia (2000) * Persona | Kamen gakuen (2000) * Dead or Alive | Dead or Alive: Hanzaisha (1999) * Gamera 3: The Awakening of Iris | Gamera 3: Iris kakusei (1999) * Jubaku: Spellbound | Kin'yu fushoku retto: Jubaku (1999) * The Exam | O-juken (1999) * Railroad Man | Poppoya (1999) * Daikaiju Tokyo ni arawaru (1998) * Hisai (1998) * Joker (1998) * Peking Man | Pekin genjin (1997) * Lie lie Lie (1997) * Zakuro yakata (1997) * Jingi naki yabo 2 (1997) (V) * Unlawful Stay | Fuho-taizai (1996) * Shabu gokudo (1996) * Shall We Dance? | Shall we dansu? (1996) * Kiri no shigosen (1996) * Onihei's Detective Records | Onihei hankacho (1995) * Gokudo no onna-tachi: Akai kizuna (1995) * Himeyuri no to (1995) * Gamera: Giant Monster Midair Showdown (1995) * Shinonomero onna no ran (1994) * Chounouryoku-sha - Michi eno tabibito (1994) * Shin gokudo no onna-tachi (1991) * Rainbow Kids | Daiyukai (1991) * Sure-Fire Death 4: We Will Avenge You | Hissatsu 4: Urami harashimasu (1987) * Haikara-san ga Toru (1987) * Dixieland Daimyo | Jazz Daimyo (1986) * Bakumatsu seishun graffiti: Ronin Sakamoto Ryoma (1986) * Eru-o-ui-ai-N-G | Loving (1983) * Nogare no machi (1983) * Sukkari... sono ki de! (1981) * At This Late Date, the Charleston | Chikagoro naze ka Charusuton (1981) * Shiki Natsuko (1980) * The Last Game | Eireitachi no oenka: saigo no sokeisen (1979) * Danchizuma amayadori no joji (1977) * Seito ai no corrida (1977) Curiosidades * '''Debut: 1975 * Familia: ** Esposa ** Honda Daisuke (Hijo) * Habilidades: Kendo y judo. * Aficiones: Caligrafía. Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActor Categoría:CJ-Z Entertainment